


耽于缠艳

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: 上来就爆粗口的小少爷毫不留情地把路边罐子踢飞，眉头皱得可以夹死苍蝇。在稀疏细雨后不断变换闪烁的霓虹灯下，即使这样凶恶的神情也能在朦胧中虚化到只剩俊俏。而四周的杂乱的脚步声催促着他不要能停下。像只炸毛的小豹子般，他挑起双眸警觉地贴着墙壁放轻脚步。在追他的保镖们发现他身影之前，早已翻上高墙突破包围圈逃之夭夭。





	耽于缠艳

**Author's Note:**

> 类似补魔play的AU OOC  
> Incubus庵X devil京

>>>>>>>>>  
“X！”  
上来就爆粗口的小少爷毫不留情地把路边罐子踢飞，眉头皱得可以夹死苍蝇。在稀疏细雨后不断变换闪烁色彩丰富的霓虹灯下，即使这样凶恶的神情也能在朦胧中虚化到只剩俊俏。  
而四周的杂乱的脚步声催促着他不能停下。像只炸毛的小豹子般，他挑起双眸警觉地贴着墙壁放轻脚步。在追他的保镖们发现他身影之前，早已翻上高墙突破包围圈逃之夭夭。

不知道自己跑了多久，跑到了哪里，气喘吁吁同时嘴里还低声骂骂咧咧。突兀的腹鸣声打断了他的奔跑，停下来扶着墙一副娇惯过头的样子揉了揉肚子。跑得太久肚子早上还没有吃饱，实在是没有体力继续跑下去了。  
“哎呀，这是哪里来的小少爷？”糟糕，不知道什么时候兜帽被风吹掉了，露出了头上可以显示出身份的双角。“是一路跑到这里跑累了吗？不如来姐姐这里歇歇脚。”  
站在俱乐部门口拉客的金发美女笑意盈盈地向他发出邀请，戴着白色单眼眼罩的她伸出的手指洁白修长，修剪整齐的指甲红红。倚在旁边皮肤微黑的短发美人双手环胸，昂着下巴挑起嘴角等待他下一步反应。  
京瞪着她们两人突然冒出来一句：“姐姐？你们对自己的年龄是不是有不清醒的认知啊？”  
Biu。两位美人的额角蹦出青筋，但碍于职业素养保持微笑没有当场发飙。  
短发美人抖了抖身后的蝙蝠似的黑色翅膀，拉回了伙伴伸出的手，决心要好好整治一下这个口出狂言的臭小子：“别看他身体挺结实，看脸和这反应……应该还是个什么都不懂的小处男嘛。”说罢便摆足了御姐的架势冲京摆摆手轰人，“小少爷快走吧这不是你该来的地方，我们这儿可不能进未成年……”  
未成年？  
本来气就不顺的京往台阶上迈了一步，粗鲁地把这两位漂亮姐姐推到一边，踹门就进。在门口寻欢作乐的男女看到气势汹汹冲进来的他还以为这人是来寻仇的，默默向两边退开一些自觉让路免得无妄风波波及无辜的自己。  
然而他并没有找任何人麻烦，只是大摇大摆地走到舞台前的池座一屁股坐下叫来了服务员。  
长长的刘海挡住半张脸，只留挺拔小巧的鼻子和线条美好的红唇，举着托盘的女服务生穿着轮滑鞋转了两圈滑到他面前，身后的长辫子像两条红绸带随着身体的动作旋转回绕，入眼是大片裸露的肌肤，接着是薄衣紧紧包裹呼之欲出的胸部。令人意想不到的是拥有如此成熟身材的她以俏皮可爱的动作从胸部深沟掏出了点单机递给了京，无视了这位客人抽搐嘴角看着她一脸嫌弃的表情。  
京指尖拎着点单机还给了夏尔米：“先来杯啤酒。”  
“了解~一杯啤酒~”夏尔米无视了京的表情，欢快地把点单机塞回了深沟内，离开的时候扶着戴在耳朵上的对讲机轻笑一声。  
这时身边渐渐坐满了人，环顾四周后京发现一个严肃的问题，为什么坐在旁边的人大部分都是女性？  
不论是脸颊红红的清纯少女，还是妆容妖冶的美艳少妇，虽然都是魔界的人，但是坐在这里的自己显得过于特立独行了一点。这么想着京选择裹紧机车夹克戴上了里面那件的兜帽，疑惑地看向舞台上那好似潘多拉魔盒盒盖的深红色天鹅绒帷幕。

池座和高处的看台的灯光突然变暗，带着俱乐部风情的爵士乐通过震荡的空气伴着层次感挑逗地传进耳朵，天鹅绒帷幕掀起，从中首先走出的是几位妖冶的魅魔少女——就像开胃菜那样。身边和看台上的观众有些甚至夸张地拿出望远镜欣赏台上风景，而京瞄了一眼兴趣缺缺，拿起手边的啤酒灌了一口。  
干脆一会儿去找红丸将就一晚上好了，要是去找大门的话指不定会把自己的行踪告诉老头子……思来想去，脑子被周围吵吵嚷嚷的声音搞得乱糟糟的，于是也没想出个所以然。直到他听到周围女性一齐发出的抽气声，思绪被彻底打断后才抬起头，目光聚焦到四周视线的彼端。  
红色皮裤紧紧包裹结实的长腿，在其上层叠的皮带勾勒下可以看出健美的腿型；视线上移，令人血脉偾张胸肌的在黑色深V衣领中呼之欲出，与露脐短衣下如雕刻过的人鱼线无一不让人口干舌燥。在X光线般的视线扫射下，站在舞台前的男人毫无营业自觉，烦躁地扯了扯装饰脖颈的黑色皮扣，臭着脸手撑舞台中央泛着寒光的钢管亮了个相，具有侵略性的眸光朝池座这里瞥了一眼后，抛出了一个红红的玩意儿火速离开舞台。  
在所有观众抽气目瞪口呆的时候，京看到舞台上的人先是觉得这人很眼熟，但是完全记不起来什么时候和这种如此骚包的人见过面。而在那人臭着脸亮相时，京不知道是不是自己多虑，似乎感受到了舞台上那人扫过来的目光，刹那间被难以言明的厌恶和烦躁逼得背脊发冷，像是被一条充满杀气的毒蛇盯上般寒毛倒竖。  
“八神庵！”“庵殿！”  
不妙……欢呼那人姓名的浪潮中，京本能地后缩身体紧靠柔软的椅背，可下一秒却被那不知名的玩意儿砸中了脑袋。  
在身边大姑娘小媳妇们渐渐停下呼唤声，以极端嫉妒的眼神盯着京捡起来从胸口滑落的东西——一朵鲜艳如血的红玫瑰。  
这也太骚包了吧到底什么情况，为什么这花会扔到我？……正在混乱中的京没想到迟迟不动的自己会被保安们团团围住，而在肚饿状况下的他毫无还手之力只能任由保安将他扛出池座。  
身为大家族的人竟然会被这样羞辱，京乱踢乱踹半天，这个白发的大高个竟然不为所动，但觉得他身体有点颤抖，京更搞不清他要干什么了，正当他想大喊这个世界还有没有王法的时候，便这个壮汉丢进了一个黑漆漆的房间里。

“啊……这就是养蛊吗？”憋笑声。  
“不是呀社，咱们这是成人之美~”  
“呀！夏尔米和社你们在干什么！”  
“没什么没什么，克里斯你怎么出来了？”  
“看你们好久都没回来，该去忙了哦。”  
“这就来啦！”

房间的隔音很好，京没有听到外面的对话，只觉得自己可能误入了奇怪的组织。担心自己是不是要被塞万年小学生药丸的他连忙起身转了转门把手，这才发现门被锁的那是一个结实。不死心地蹲下身趴在地毯上瞅了一眼并没有看到插销的位置，难道是磁吸式？又试试拉动门把手，无果只得回头看向漆黑的屋内试图寻找其他的脱出方法。  
房间内所有颜色都融入黑暗中难以分辨。忽得眼前一闪，刚刚离开舞台的那个人——八神庵已经换下了刚才那身衣服，随意套着没有扣好扣子的牛仔裤倚在床边，收回打开昏暗台灯的手。  
京这才看清这被暗红天鹅绒装饰丰满的房间，典雅厚重的暗花墙纸贴满没有窗户的墙面，在房间中央大床上，相同颜色材质的柔软床帐和半躺在床上的主人一样懒散地垂落着。京踱到庵跟前，近距离用眼角描绘了深刻人鱼线和腹肌上的浓重阴影。  
“把门打开。”  
男人停下把玩中指上的戒指，侧头看他。装饰的颈环在这个角度更能凸显出脖颈痕迹和清晰锁骨，还有背光下他扫过来锐利鲜红的眼眸。  
“……我也被锁在里面你没看到吗。”许久，男人说话了，低沉醇厚的声线在每个音节都渗露无尽的诱惑，试图将京的理性抽离使其暴走，“想出去自己想办法。”  
“切。”京低骂一声，屁股一沉坐在了床边，随手抄起放在床头玻璃盘中的糖果塞到嘴里，从胸口扯出那朵玫瑰花往庵的怀里丢去，“这都什么乱七八糟的事，这破花到底是干什么用的。”  
庵拈起有点枯萎的玫瑰，明明扔过来的力道不是很大，但是花瓣却接二连三脱落下来，只剩下花蕊孤零零地呆在上面……是卷成卷的纸条。  
京看着庵打开纸条，大意地凑到他身边嗅到他身上散发的味道，忍不住吞了下口水。  
“想出去吗？那就OOXX吧！”  
旁边恶意的小桃心让京敏锐的直觉拉响警报，但他听到自己声音大条地问道：“什么是OOXX？”  
庵直起身子，长腿改成盘坐：“处男？”  
是个小处男就会被这句话激怒：“你才是呢！”  
庵挑眉，一言未发。  
俩人大眼对小眼凝固了时间。

“和我睡觉。”庵开始有点不耐烦了。  
“……啊？？”京还是相当的理解不能。  
“算了，听我的就行了。你也想从这里从出去的吧。”  
“……哈？”京的脑内好像跑过一万只草泥马，一两只还停下来冲他叫唤两声。在对方的眼神中他好像读懂了【睡觉】这个词的真实含义，也不管正确与否话毫无遮拦脱口而出了。  
“虽然我对男人的身体不感兴趣，不过教你还是足够的，你躺着我来。”脑袋渐渐变得迟钝，吐出来的话、实际的动作和大脑难以搭到同一条数据传输线上。在被甜美味道麻痹脑神经的状态下，京利索地甩下套在外面的黑色机车服，脱下兜帽衫，金属零件和外面修身收脚长裤上腰带扣碰撞，砸在地上清脆作响，立着的靴子晃了两下，其中一只没有站稳躺到在柔软的暗红地毯上。  
接着他跨坐上去，居高临下地看着唇角勾起颇有余裕的庵。  
下面该干什么来着……？

【ATTENTION！】

【成年人油腻ZONE开启】  
【现在回头还来得及鸭！】

 

【WARNING：让我康康！】  
【WARNING：杰哥不要啊！】

【WARNING：让我康康！】  
【WARNING：杰哥不要啊！】

【WARNING：让我康康！】  
【WARNING：杰哥不要啊！】

……

【我复制粘贴的好累】

 

在这样的近距离贴近庵，身下垫着他的腿，即使隔着衣料的肌肤接触使京的不妙感更上一层。寒芒在背的杀气在此刻突然以身下的人为圆心向四周蔓延开来，汗毛倒竖的快感从双腿开始侵占达到头皮，仅仅是被这温热的手掌隔着裤子触碰，腰就已经发软使不上力气，半扶半推的跪坐在庵的腰间，正当他想找回主导权扒掉庵身上碍事的牛仔裤时，庵的手掌已经从大腿抚摸着移向臀部轻轻重重地揉捏起来。  
等下，要上他的话应该从哪里“上”啊。坐在上位思考的京晃了晃脑袋试图清醒，但被正在褪去他底裤的作恶的手打断。  
“你干什么呢你。”咽下愈发急促的呼吸，京无力地推搡庵伸到身后按揉他后穴的手臂。  
“给你放松，不然一会儿会痛的。”  
“哈？”  
半褪的底裤唯独箍住了挺拔的分身，京一边试图推开庵的手臂一边忍不住将手伸到前面想把勒得不舒服布料扯下来。就在他被苦恼折磨得不知所措的时候，身下的人对准小穴一个挺身，把自己的欲望狠狠顶到他身体的最里面。  
没有心理准备的京突然被贯穿，不可思议地瞪大双眼，张着嘴喉头不自觉地哽咽，连声音都没能叫出来。他双手狠狠地扣住庵的肩膀，指缝间甚至溢出了浅红的痕迹。腰和背脊好似拱桥般用力绷紧，体内绞得庵的性器发疼。  
“别咬这么紧……”庵也被逼得出了一头汗，等待渐渐放松下来的京，这才注意到裹在内裤里的宝贝已经喷出了的浊白稠液，打湿布料一片。  
庵抓碎了那块布料撇到地上，握住京的分身将剩余沾着的精液搜刮下来。粗糙的手指在触碰抠弄的同时，刚刚射了一次变软的茎身颤抖着又有了抬头的趋势。  
“真是浪费。”  
接着他把手指放在唇边，把手指上沾的浊液一点点吮吸干净，就像在舔舐剩在指头上舍不得擦掉的美味奶油。而这个过程中接收到视觉冲击的京心脏一阵悸动，使得小腹肌肉猛然收紧，肉穴吞吐抽搐着，想唤醒体内潜伏的巨物给他个痛快。  
“你你你你在干什么啊！”战栗的身体已经不听他使唤了，但是羞耻心催促他扒拉下来庵的手不要在用这种方式削弱他的理性了。  
“我需要靠这个补充能量啊。”庵面不改色舔掉最后一抹不听话滑落到手腕的融化冰淇淋，“希望你今天晚上能坚持住好好“喂饱”我。”话音未落就捧着京挺翘而富有弹性的双臀冲着自己的方向用力按压下来。  
“呜！……”在冲击中无意识闭紧双眼，从脊柱升到头顶快感如高卷的海浪将他推上云端，此刻突然升空的眩晕使他无暇理解现在发生在自己身上的事情，只能随其逐流。揉捏臀肉的大掌或挤或掐，这种隐晦的疼痛更加刺激了京的感官，不知道什么时候开始跟着顶弄的频率摆动劲腰，慢慢迎合起节奏来。  
昏暗的灯光下，对于一切外部的事物的感知变得极为朦胧，现在只能知道身体还在继续渴求，仍觉得不够。房间内充满肉体的碰撞声，令人脸红心跳的水液声，压抑的闷哼声，还有时不时从齿间逸出的呻吟声。  
在看到京半闭着眼中眼底盛满的无尽欲望，庵这才意识到自己释放的荷尔蒙似乎有点多了。但这个问题的解决方法很简单，他更为用力地捏紧京的窄胯，另一只空出来的手按住京绷紧颤抖的大腿，以把囊袋也要挤进去的架势向着更深处大力征伐。  
京愈加激烈地震抖和小穴收缩的规律中，庵摸索到了敏感点不断撞击。虽然他被吸吮地很受用，但被操弄得快要疯掉的京只能仰着脖子大口呼吸，好像这样他就不会被这毁灭般快感之海淹没。  
腰没有力气了。京的手臂开始是身体后面扶着庵的腿支撑身体，在不断腾空的动作中身体往前一扑只能扶着庵的胸稳住上身。汗水打湿了脸颊，几滴挂在长长的睫毛上，几缕发丝贴在前额，而滑落的汗水掉到了庵的身上，顺着不停使力腹部沿着腹肌线的痕迹流向脐窝附近和耻毛前，汇集成小小的一汪。  
京感觉到扶住庵胸的那一刻，庵的毫不留情顶弄的动作稍稍停滞。京不怎么清明的脑袋突发奇想，以小恶魔损人不利己的本能扣着庵胸肌的手掌轻轻捏了捏。  
“我可以把这视为挑衅吗。”是陈述句，京刚想回敬他一句就被干脆地操弄把话怼了回去。  
……你狠！京报复般继续揉捏软硬适中形状和其本人性器一样可观的胸肌，回报给他的是更为凶狠的冲撞，甚至还胀大了一圈，无缝衔接的位置更具有真空吸力，变得寸步难行起来。  
赌气趴在他身上拨弄他的乳尖，但此刻京只觉得自己已经被燃烧的气息熏昏了头做出了自己不可能做出的疯狂行为。不消片刻他连动手指的力气都没有了，半捂着嘴希望能拦住自己不受控制羞耻的声音，但涎水仍是从因呼吸而无法合拢的唇角淌了出来，逼出的生理性的泪水挂在发红的眼角旁，喉咙只能发出低哑的闷哼和抽气时的啜泣，停不下来地颤抖着射出第二次。  
第二次没有内裤的阻挡，在庵的腹部喷得很高，有几滴还溅到了京自己的脸上。庵把京扶起来先将喷到自己腹部胸口的白液抹下来送到嘴里，紧接着凑近京的脸颊，把溅到失神脸上的几滴精液和汗水舔了下来，放倒他高抬起一条腿换了个姿势，冲着被折磨松软红艳的穴口，把仍是紫胀伴着跳动筋络的肉棒缓缓送了进去。  
庵不知为何突然停了下来，京见机挪屁股想跑的时候狠顶一下成功抽走京身上仅剩的力气。  
“这次味道变淡了。”庵抿抿嘴唇，回味了一下刚刚的味道。京半趴在床上心惊胆战地瞪着他怕他又出什么别出心裁折腾自己的创意。  
他并没有想到自己担心的事情成真了，在少许回味之后庵把脖颈上带的皮质方扣颈饰摘了下来，扣着京的大腿捆在了他释放两次半软的分身根部。京惊恐地瞪大双眼，身体力行地拒绝庵的行为——又扭又踹。但是被掌握了前后弱点的他哪里抵挡得住，三下五除二可怜的肉茎就被绑了个结实，隐藏在背部泛着暗光的黑翼只因这嗜虐的快感而在此刻骤然张大遮住了京眼前所剩无几的光线。  
“忍上两次，变浓了就给你解开。”庵测试了一下松紧，确保不会把他的小兄弟勒出毛病以后搂住他弹力十足的大腿进行下一轮的压榨。  
“两、两次？你是要我命……啊……嗯……放啊……开！……”

“舒服吗？”  
京侧身无力地抓着床单，随着抽插频率小幅度晃动身体，咬牙不说话。  
庵突然狠狠顶撞了一下，京的眼底中又蓄了一片氤氲之气。  
“舒服吗？”  
见他还是不说话，庵闭嘴不再问了。只不过在柔软紧窒的肉穴中戳这戳那儿吊着他，前后都不打算给他个痛快，通过他的表情自己都能感觉出这种在界限上下浮沉，令他疯狂痛苦的滋味。不知何时冒出来的属于梦魔尖尖的尾巴伸到前面，缠绕上京被禁锢着的、可怜兮兮含着泪的肉茎，尾尖却毫不留情地抠挖泪眼，模拟抽插的动作想要挤进这窄小的尿道口。  
京震颤的指尖扣住庵抓着他窄胯往身下送的手摇头，声音都带着了啜泣。  
两人沉浸在性事中都不爱说话，唯有动作好似两头凶猛交媾的野兽。庵舔了舔嘴唇，看着京在自己身下暗颤，全身皮肤不知是因为天鹅绒床帐的映照，还是摩擦产生热量而泛起的无尽红潮。给苦恼皱眉的京留下一只手紧抓身下的床单，好像这样成为小舟的自己就不会在狂烈的暴风雨中倾翻。而正是这种不由自主地低低呻吟声为他带来了无尽的成就感。  
这感觉太差了，差到脑子都快要融化了。  
“……不、不舒服……啊嗯……”京张口反驳，但身体否认的声音却越来越小。脸上是不甘嫌弃和得不到纾解的苦闷，而庵在穴口浅浅抽动和细细研磨之时自己的身体却会不自觉地迎上去，好像在认输祈求着对方让自己再舒服一点。  
另外泛红的眼角、朦胧目光及充满怨念的瞪视，这如谋杀般挑逗的视线不是邀请的话……还能是什么？  
庵反扣住他的手把他拉起来。  
“你不是想在上面吗，满足你。”引导着他的双手环住自己的后背，托起已经被掐得青青紫紫的双臀再重重压下，侧头咬住京的脖颈——虽然不是吸血鬼，但他能感觉到自己这幅干涸的身体正在渴求怀抱中的人的鲜血。  
只有他。

京已经被双重折磨得彻底失去理智，因为没有了枷锁翅膀也从肩胛骨显现出来，无力地耷拉在身后晃动，随着欲海沉浮。此时的他在感受到轻微泛起的波纹都会引发体内的滔天巨浪。在感受到颈部的些微痛楚之时，他扭过头含住庵的双唇，主动讨好地将舌头伸出来，刚刚融于口腔中的糖果让唾液变得更为甜美。在这浓烈的气息交换中他的腰背一紧，肉茎中想要喷薄而出的热液却被皮扣压了回去。汗和泪都从脸颊滑到了两人的交缠的舌尖上。庵自然是感觉到了因高潮剧烈绞动的肉穴，不管不顾地继续用力抽插，在海浪还没将京拍回岸边的时候持续顶弄，渡给溺水的他气息和沙漠中饥渴的津液，在最后把他难以抑制的高潮声通过人工呼吸的方式吞进自己身体里，恨不得连他的人一同吃拆入腹。  
肉体的拍击声戛然而止，啜泣和呻吟同时达到了顶端。京腰间肌肉用力扭绞，脚尖随之绷紧，黑羽受到最后的刺激在床幔内腾地撑开，想要脱离这梏桎自己灵魂的肉体，企图冲破这欲望的牢笼。紧接着几片抖落的羽毛挡住两人交错的视线，他软倒在庵的怀中剧烈喘息片刻只觉记忆变得跟灯光一样暧昧不明，眼皮也越来越重，便与这突如其来混沌一齐昏了过去。  
抽身出来，解开皮扣。摩擦多时颜色变得深红的小穴中滑出一缕白浊和自己抽出的性器顶端还牵着乳白色长丝，而刚被解开绑得充血的肉茎跳动两下总算得到发泄口，一股一股从马眼中浓稠地溢了出来。  
吃干抹净后，庵抱起晕过去的京简单清理一番，忍住了再次欺负他的冲动放回床上盖被睡觉。

睡了个昏天黑地的京总算从柔软舒适的大床上醒了过来，但头痛伴随着腰酸腿痛，和难以言说的地方又涨又痛令他回忆起昨晚“活色生香”的夜晚。  
掀开被子，看到腰上狰狞的青紫痕迹和腿根被用力吮吸啮咬过带血印的红痕，咬牙暗骂着八神庵咱们梁子可真是结大了，拎起床边摆放整齐的衣服，一瘸一拐起来往身上套。  
门口等待的侍者听到屋里的动静敲门道：“草薙先生您醒了吗？有朋友在外面等您。”  
努力压抑身体的不适，京拉开门，拽起侍者的衣领威胁他说出俱乐部这群人的下落，侍者被这黑面恶魔的气势吓得浑身打颤，连连说自己只是一个被聘来的临时工。京气得把侍者推到一边，无法过多为难，只得颤巍巍地扶着楼梯自助下楼。  
而楼下大厅中，昨晚热闹的情形不再，空空荡荡池座之前仅留下舞台上依旧闪耀如月色寒光的钢管。  
红丸手揣口袋站在门口等待京出现。在京稳住身形走到他面前时，红丸突然拍了京后背一下愣是拍了京一个趔趄。  
“想不到啊，没想到你在我之前……”红丸咂嘴，说着搂着京的肩八卦问道，“怎么样，妹子辣不辣，看你脚步虚浮这样应该是够带劲吧？……哎呦京你脖子上这个牙印。”  
京心中一凛，急忙抬手抓紧兜帽挡住那片情色的印记，只觉得自己后槽牙都快磨平了。强行拉扯自己的嘴角，笑得很难看：“是，是啊。”  
“听听，嗓子都哑了，这么辛苦了就别跟柴舟伯父杠关于数学老师的事了快点回家休息吧，说不准人姑娘家里已经煮好红豆饭等着你去找呢。”  
“……不是，你怎么知道我在这里？”  
“有人给我送了信啊，说你离家出走来这里找姑娘耍了……不如我先收留你两天，要不在你和我决斗之前怕是被柴舟伯父打得下不了床了……”红丸碎碎念着一面托着下巴思考，完全没注意到保持笑容的京不着痕迹地擦掉嘴边咬出来的一绺血。

没过几天，被禁足的京听到了轻叩窗户的声音。  
开始以为是风，但秉持锲而不舍的精神继续轻叩总算将京召唤了过来。当他掀开窗帘打开阳台的落地窗时，这才看清倚在窗外的到底是哪个混蛋。  
“嘭”地一声果断拍回了窗户，但没能拦住窗外那人敏捷地闪身。  
“我饿了。”  
京恼羞成怒：“你饿了关我屁事啊！”  
“你得对我负责任。”  
“哈？你在开什么玩笑？没让你这混蛋不对我负责任就已经不错了你还敢——”京掀起衬衣，清晰的手印在腰间依然瞩目。  
“那我对你负责。”  
“你到底能不能听懂别人说话啊！……咕。”  
话语在接触到那双如红宝石夺人心魂的眸子不自觉地停了下来。与此同时视线下移，看到了庵胸口上被自己揉捏掐得青紫的手印。  
“……不管你说什么都没用，快给我离开！”  
红宝石深处泛着玩味。  
“干什么啊你还不走？”  
庵指了指他的腿间，不知什么时候已经在紧身的皮裤里起立敬礼了。在嘴上认输之前身体却早一步向这只混蛋梦魔臣服。  
“……！”京掩耳盗铃般捂住下身，又觉得欲盖弥彰得过分，手足无措之间骂道：“你是不是又释放荷尔蒙了！”  
“只有这次没有。”  
只有这次……？  
“你什么意思？”  
自己的身体难道在上次之前就被这家伙掌控了吗？所以说当时的恐惧和期冀是被长期调教过刻入骨髓的本能吗？给我等等等等……  
庵打断了京脑内的混乱，倚着墙壁耸了下肩道：“没，我的意思是只有你才能让我吃饱，你不是一样吗？京。”  
喊名字的尾音拉得很长，长到京的心脏好似被蛊惑般轰鸣着将自我和超我轰飞，被调教出来的仅存的原始欲望和潜意识深藏内心的隐秘感情在此刻迸发。  
放弃思考与你沉溺于这虚妄的世界，正是因为在此的我们拥有和其他次元不同的、无限期的生命才能酣畅淋漓的享受，甘愿沉湎灵肉交融的游戏。  
接受命运于这不知名的仙境中拥抱挣扎——

世界は绝対な amazing world。

 

【充满色气的END】


End file.
